Beyond the Stars
by Whythis
Summary: Another Song-fic, credit goes to artist. Summary: Can Ferb, Buford, and Baljeet have a Christmas miracle? The wish? Phineas and Isabella together. Join the famous Danville Gang's journey of the holiday season! Happy Holidays! :)


***Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays for everyone!**

**I do not own this song or Phineas and Ferb***

**Beyond the Stars:**

The Gang just got off for their Winter Vacation, so Phineas and Ferb decided to make a forest in their backyard of Christmas trees. Of course, once finishing their homework, as they were building it started to snow. Now their forest is a winter wonderland. The boys, Baljeet and Buford were sitting on a branch in their tree in the middle of the backyard. The tree, which they sat under waiting for big ideas to hit. They were hidden enough so if anyone walked through the door or gate their guest couldn't see them, but they were still able to see who it was. Phineas is telling Buford and Baljeet about the time the boys entered in the Swamp Oil 500.

"So then I was like 'I mean I know it's just a battery, but I was thinking, let's open it up and see what this puppy can do!'" Phineas Flynn says retelling his famous race. "Next thing I knew we were going slowly. And I was like 'Uh Ferb? We're actually slowing down now. Ferb? Hello?' Then we went amazing speeds! I finally getting in the grove, whipped out my guitar and started playing. The Fireside girls started singing 'Go Phineas, Go, Go Phin-" Phineas stops and looks. The boys turn to see why. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro just walks in to the backyard.

"Phineas?" She calls.

Phineas smiles and says "Ah, just the Fireside Girl I wanted to see." He climbs down the tree to go greet his favorite Fireside Girl.

( watch?v=3O0Nu_hZW3w** If the link doesn't work type in "Beyond the Stars Rudolph" and click on the second video after the ads.**)

"You mean the only one you see." Buford mumbles sarcastically.

"Well judging by my calculations, he won't technically "see" her for another 5 years" Baljeet said working out a math problem in his notebook.

Buford laughs. "Yeah, unless you have a plan for some miracle."

Ferb eyes widen with an idea. He whips out a blue print and taps Baljeet on the shoulder.

Baljeet studies it for a while then finally replies. "That just might work."

Phineas moves left and right through the forest trying to get to the gate to talk to Isabella. He pushes through the last tree and finds her.

Isabella turns, sees Phineas and smiles. "Hey Phineas"

Phineas couldn't help but smile. "Hey Isabella"

"Whatcha doin'?"

Phineas' smile got wider, if that's possible. "Well this." He says, gesturing to the forest.

Isabella looks around, suddenly confuse. "Where is everyone?"

"Out there somewhere, right now it's just you and me."

She smiles. "Cool!"

Phineas holds out his hand. "Shall we?"

"We shall" She grabs his hand.

Off they ran through the forest wonderland, hand in hand, after a few minutes Isabella let's go of Phineas' hand. She disappears into the trees. Phineas stops and looks around.

"Isabella?" Phineas says trying to hide the worry. Next thing he knows something white and cold blurs his vision. Phineas brings his hands up to wipe the snowball off his face, just in time to see a girl with black hair hide behind the tree. Phineas gives an evil smirk and also disappears into the trees.

Isabella giggles and jumps out to throw another snowball at Phineas. But when she jumps out of the tree, she sees Phineas gone. Confused, she goes back behind the tree.

"BOO!" Phineas exclaims. Isabella screams, turns and grabs Phineas. Phineas didn't expect her to scream so loud or grab him. He takes a step back and trips over a root of a tree, bringing him and Isabella down. The impact didn't hurt much for Phineas since he fell into the snow. What he didn't expect is Isabella falling right on top of him.

"Oof" Phineas says as Isabella fell on top of him.

"_Phineas?" _Isabella asks finally looking at the face.

"Hi Isabella" Phineas says smiling.

Isabella punches him playfully "Don't scare me!"

"Aw come on, you're the only person I can scare other than Baljeet"

"Well then scare Baljeet."

"But he doesn't scream like a little girl."

Isabella gives him a glare. "Yeah, he does"

"Well yeah, but he doesn't look cute doing it." Isabella blushes. She looks at Phineas' face which is now blushing. Then she realizes she's still on Phineas, still red she gets off him and stands up. "Let's go find the others." Isabella says clearly still embarrass.

"They can find us." Phineas says "Come on Isabella, the stars are beautiful tonight." Now sitting up, Phineas pats the snow gesturing Isabella to sit down. Reluctantly Isabella sits down, not being able to resist Phineas. A shooting star flies by.

"Look a shooting star!" Isabella exclaims.

"What are you going to wish for Isabella?" Phineas asks.

"I have everything I need right now." She says looking at Phineas. Phineas grins. "But a unicorn would be nice." He laughs.

"I know what we're going to do tomorrow!"

"Well then I guess I don't-" Isabella was cut off by the sudden burst of music.

"Ferb!" Phineas exclaims.

Ferb sings, while Buford is standing in the tree hold Baljeet over them who are holding mistletoe.

Phineas looks at Isabella. "I have no-" He was cut off by Isabella kissing him.

Ferb continues.

Phineas and Isabella stop kissing, smiling they sing.


End file.
